Casting materials used in orthopedic applications include plaster of paris and variations thereof and curable resin systems. Casts are frequently used in combination with a soft layer of padding applied between the load-bearing casting material and the skin. Most of the plaster of paris and curable resin systems are cured by water or aqueous catalyst systems. Generally this curing is carried out by immersing or otherwise soaking the casting material in water prior to application to the body. This process can result in wetting of the skin and any cast padding used. Furthermore, in use, the cast may be splashed, immersed or otherwise exposed to water, resulting in wetting of the underlying padding. This humid environment can be a breeding ground for microorganisms and can cause serious skin breakdown (maceration). Therefore, if wetted, it is desirable that the cast padding dry as rapidly and completely as possible.
It is desirable to provide a cast padding which dries rapidly if exposed to water. Such a method may permit intentional wetting of the cast, for example during bathing or discretionary exposure to water.